The purpose of the study is to identify specific behavior variables that may be either risk or protective factors predicting adjustment in late adolescence. One thousand high school students randomly selected from a population of students in four Oregon school districts, two rural, two urban, will constitute the subject population. Each subject and their parent will engage in two problem-solving discussions during which they will attempt to resolve two issues over which they had some recent heated arguments. Each of the discussions will be videotaped for later coding. In addition, one-fourth of the sample will participate in social interaction groups with unfamiliar peers for one hour weekly over a six-week period. Measures of social competence and adjustment will be obtained from the adolescents, their parents, and teachers. The interactions will be coded with the LIFE coding system to obtain sets of both global and microsocial variables using sequential probability analyses. All of the assessments will be repeated one year later. Data will be analyzed to determine whether specific behaviors may act as either risk or protective factors in the prediction of each adolescent's adjustment one year later. A significant factor will be one which accounts for significant variance in the adjustment measure above and beyond that accounted for by its stability. Such factors may provide useful targets for prevention and early intervention efforts.